Nothing else matters
by ankeltje
Summary: AU sequel to The Older Sister. -What happens when Maura breaks up with Tommy... One-shot


**This is a sequel for my fanfiction The Older Sister, starts a few days after the night Maura spent with Jane.**

**Please note: English is not my first language, and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Nothing else matters**

Friday morning. A few hundred teenagers were walking trough the school, on their way tot heir lockers to pick up their books. One of them was the 18-year old Jane Rizzoli. The only difference was that she didn't know witch locker she was heading to.

A smile appeared when she saw the girl she was looking for and she fastened her walk. The girl didn't seem to notice her until she stood next to her.

'Hey.'

'Hey, I've got your iPod, you forgot it yesterday.'

'Thank you, I already wondered where it could be.'

'You're welcome. I didn't know you listened to Bon Jovi?'

'You, listened to it?'

'No, but Tommy threw your "Bon Jovi-shit" out of his room, he couldn't see it anymore.'

'Oh, I'm sorry he bothered you with it.'

'He didn't, I decided myself to return it to you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah… Maura, the fact that you broke up with my brother doesn't mean that we can't be friends.'

'It doesn't?' Jane smiled. It was very clear that the 16-year old never had much friends.

'No, it doesn't.'

'But, Tommy doesn't care?'

'Of course he does! But that doesn't matter. Tommy's ego is just dunked 'cause he was dumped, it's good for him, he'll be fine.' Maura smiled and looked at her iPod when a slilence fell between the girls.

'I don't only listen to Bon Jovi.'

'I know, I bet Metallica is also on it.'

'So you did listen to it?'

'No, I know the lyrics in your locker. "Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters." Metallica, right?'

'Yeah, I didn't know you like them.'

The bell rang and the girl gave each other apologetic looks.

'Come home with me after school, we can talk about music if you want.'

Maura smiled and closed her locker.

'I'd love to.'

'And nothing else matters.' Jane smirked before she went to her class.

* * *

The final bell rang and Jane rushed out off history-class. She went looking for Maura's locker again and smiled when she saw the blonde girl.

'Hey, ready to go?'

'Almost.' Maura reached in her locker, took her iPod out of it, closed the locker and smiled at Jane. 'Now I'm ready.' Jane copied Maura's smile and side by side they walked out of the school.

When they reached Jane's house, they saw Tommy, who was send home for fighting again, sitting in the living room.

'What are you doing here? Begging to get me back?'

'Shut up, Tommy, she's here with me.'

'Have fun.' Jane gave her brother the finger and took Maura to her room.

'Is he always like that?'

'You were his girlfriend for two weeks, I thought you knew him?'

'He was always nice and polite around me.'

'Yeah, whatever. Do you like Mötley Crüe?'

'Of course I do! Do you have Dr. Feelgood?'

'It's one of my favorite songs, what do you think?'

'If I Die Tomorrow is my favorite.'

'I've got that one too, what would you like to hear?'

'I don't care, chose one.'

'You know what? You choose something, I'll get something to eat.'

When Jane reentered her room, she saw that Maura had connected her iPod to Jane's docking-station and played a song by Golden Earring.

'Is this your boyfriend?'

'What?'

'This guy, is he your boyfriend?' Maura pointed a photo above her desk.

'No, he's my cousin, Tony.' Jane laughed as she put down the snacks. 'You'll never see me with a boyfriend.'

'Why not?'

'I'm gay.'

'Oh…'

'Relax, I won't do anything. Just friends, right?'

'But, you do like me?'

'Of course I like you, otherwise I wouldn't invite you.'

'No, I mean, do you like me? Like, more than a friend?'

'Well, you are very attractive…' Maura smiled and stand in front of Jane without breaking eye-contact.

'You really think so?'

'Euh, yeah…' Maura was standing really close to Jane, who felt her heart racing.

'Good.' Maura leaned in, but Jane gently pushed her away.

'No, we can't do this.'

'Why not?'

'Because you just broke up with my brother.'

'You said that didn't matter.'

'On being friends! This is something different. You just ended a relationship, this is not the right time, you'll regret it.'

'So, what you're saying is that kissing you, would be like a revenge on Tommy?'

'Yeah, sort of.'

'But, it isn't! Since that night you took care of me, I looked different to you. You weren't just Tommy's sister anymore, you were Jane, a friend who was really special for me. I really want this, Jane, I really like you.'

'I like you too.'

'And nothing else matters.' Maura smiled and kissed Jane, bringing them both to heaven.

* * *

**I'm not happy with the end, but I can't get it better...**

**Read and Review please?**


End file.
